


These Words in Ink Upon This

by Hallie_Blue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And yuuri is a dork, Anxiety, But so is victor so its okay, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Victor can't cook, Victor is a saint, god i love these idiots, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: Coming home to the sound of Victor Nikiforov crying in another room meant one of two things normally, and Yuuri wasn't exactly fond of either. The first and least terrifying option was that Victor had found a way to see the top of his head in a mirror and decided his hair really was getting thinner even though it really wasn't (at least not that noticeably...yet….). Yuuri silently fears the man turning 50 considering 28 had found Victor mourning his youth already.OrYuri comes home to Victor ugly-crying over a box of unsent fan letters Yuuri had written him. Inspired by the following tweet by @lovechild (https://twitter.com/lovechiId/status/813942552726413312)





	

 

Coming home to the sound of Victor Nikiforov crying in another room meant one of two things normally, and Yuuri wasn't exactly fond of either. The first and least terrifying option was that Victor had found a way to see the top of his head in a mirror and decided his hair really was getting thinner even though it really wasn't (at least not that noticeably...yet….). Yuuri silently fears the man turning 50 considering 28 had found Victor mourning his youth already. 

 

The second possible reason Victor Nikiforov usually cried was because he'd somehow managed to burn himself while cooking...which he somehow managed even when there wasn't even heat involved in the cooking process. Like making a sandwich. How Victor managed to burn himself putting cold cuts on bread slices he will never understand but it's happened more than once so Yuuri’s given up on  _ trying _ to understand it and started trying to prevent it instead (it's pointless but he tries anyway). 

 

Yet to Yuuri’s surprise the crying was not coming from either of the correct rooms for it to be one of those two reason. If it was the hair thing there would be slightly more silent wails of disparaging coming from their hall bathroom. If it was the burning food thing the cries would be far more embarrassed and whimpering and would be coming from the kitchen. The fact that Yuuri knows the variations of Victor's cries by volume and emotional source is proof of how married they are...or so he tells himself to make it feel less weird.

 

He follows the sound of Victor Nikiforov’s currently banshee-esque wailing towards the bedroom they shared and hesitates with his fingers hovering just over the door.

 

Does he  _ really _ want to know what's causing Victor to make that sound?

 

On one hand his fiancé and life long idol could be dying on the other side of the door so he should probably open it and see what's going on just  to be on the safe side...on the other hand he doesn't want to know if this is something even weirder than the burning himself of cold cuts thing (though Yuuri can't imagine anything that might be...which somehow makes that option simultaneously more likely and more terrifying). 

 

_ No _ , he decides,  _ I don't want to know.  _

 

He opens the door anyway and finds...he's not sure what he finds at first glance. Then it kind of dawns on him and it freezes him in place and he's not entirely sure if he's still remembering to breath or not. Honestly his mind is kind of in overdrive trying to process what he's looking at and panic about it at the same time while also trying to remember how his legs work so he can run and hide from the embarrassment. 

 

Of all the things for Victor to find it had to be that particular shoebox, didn't it? The one Yuuri has, over the years, filled to the brim with every single fan letter he's written to Victor since he was  _ twelve.  _ It's almost so  embarrassing that he forgets that Victor is crying. Almost. Luckily his fiancé lets out a particularly loud and strangled sob and Yuuri really takes in the whole scene in front of him. Victor Nikiforov is currently ugly crying (something Yuuri had not realized Victor was capable of because so far Victor has seemed to be beautiful in every situation) over a shoebox of fan letters written by Yuuri himself. No, not just crying over them, Victor was clutching them to his chest like they were the most important thing he'd ever been given access to. Holding them desperately in his embrace like the were going to vanish into nothingness if he dared to put them down.

 

“V...v...Victor?” Yuuri’s not sure why he's broken the magical pull the letters seem to be having on the Russian man but he does. 

 

Victor looks up at Yuuri Katsuki blinking tears out of his unearthly blue eyes. “Yuuri?” 

 

For a moment he looks less like Victor Nikiforov and more like a child caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. 

 

_ ‘Are you okay with this?’  _ Yuuri’s tempted to ask. ‘ _ Do you still feel comfortable with me knowing I wrote you all these fan letters?’  _ or maybe ‘ _ Please don't think I'm weird’.  _

 

“Do you need help translating those? I didn't know much English when I wrote the early ones.”  _ What is wrong with me? _ He thinks.

 

“You're not upset?” Victor asks and Yuuri's more than a little confused. Why would  _ he  _ be upset with  _ Victor?  _ It's  _ Victor  _ who should be upset with  _ him _ for being a creepy stalker-fan who keeps around embarrassing fan letters to their idol-turned-fiancé in a shoebox under the bed.

 

Victor must see the complete confusion on his face because he adds on a rather rushed, “these were private, no? Or you would have told me about them.”

 

Yuuri does everything in his power not to giggle at this because it would be terribly rude but Victor is so adorable fighting of the laughter is an actual struggle. 

 

I course Victor is more concerned with Yuuri’s boundaries than the concerning number of unsent letters Yuuri had written him before they even met because that's just how Victor is. 

 

“I'm not  _ upset  _ so much.” Yuuri admits after a long enough pause he's certain his laughter won't come bubbling out involuntarily. 

However it seems that Victor has read too much into the long period of silence and has come to a different and entirely incorrect conclusion as to  _ why  _ his beloved Yuuri has taken so long to speak up. The particularly violent shade of red he's turned isn't really helping much either. 

 

“Are you sure? You don't seem sure.” Victor is looking more than slightly concerned when he asks this and Yuuri feels more than slightly guilty for causing the panicked look in those ethereal otherworldly eyes. 

 

“I'm sure...I'm sure.” Yuuri says more confidently each time. “I'm  _ really  _ sure. It's more that...well….”  _ ‘here goes nothing’. “ _ Its-more-than-a-little-embarrassing-that-you-read-those-or-at-least-the-ones-in-english-because-it-proves-how-much-of-a-fanboy-I-was-as-a-kid-and-I-don’t-want-you-to-think-of-me-like-some-weird-stalker-fan-please-don't-judge-me.” 

 

Suddenly Victor has that look on his face. The one he gets when Yuuri doesn't listen and changes his routines without warning Victor at all. The one Yuuri knows means he's either angry or caught off guard and Yuuri only reads correctly about as often as he successfully lands his quad-flips (‘ _ 30% of the time _ ’ his mind provides unhelpfully). 

 

“I'm sure whatever you said is you making a bigger deal of things than you should be, because I know that look on your face is the one you get when you're over thinking something...but just to be sure could you say that again but slower and not in Japanese? And then if you don't mind I really  _ would  _ like you to translate the letters I don't understand if the offer is still there.” 

 

This time Yuuri doesn't hold back his laughter as Victor Nikiforov tackles him to the ground to cover his face in wet, tear-flavored kisses. Why had he been worried again? 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
